Los amigos no se olvidan
by Sleeplessness
Summary: Espio pierde la memoria en una misión ninja y Mighty no desaprovecha la oportunidad para hacerle ver que no es tan mal sujeto como siempre lo juzgo. [Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "¿Para eso están los amigos, no?" del Foro"Esmeralda Madre"]


_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de SEGA. Uno que otro personaje de relleno inventado por mí para la ocasión.

[Fic Participante en la actividad de Agosto "Para eso están los amigos" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Mighty no podía parar de caminar en círculos a los pies de su cama.

Derecha, izquierda, derecha izquierda, pausa. Morderse el pulgar, zapatear nerviosamente, derecha.

A este paso terminaría erosionando tanto el suelo que llegaría al otro lado del planeta.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y miró nuevamente al camaleón noqueado que descansaba sobre su cama.

Ahora sí que metió la pata hondo. _Muy hondo_. Espio lo mataría apenas despertara. Lo estrangularía hasta la muerte para luego echarlo en formol y utilizarlo como muñeco de entrenamiento hasta dejarlo hecho trocitos que daría de comer a los buitres.

Nunca le perdonaría el hecho de haber arruinado su último examen ninja para volverse maestro, ¡y apenas estaban llevándose mejor! _Agh_ , de verdad era el peor amigo del universo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y admiró el chichón, embadurnado de pomada verde desinflamatoria, del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol coronar toda la parte superior al cuerno del camaleón.

De verdad que no había sido su intención provocarle tremendo accidente al tratar de cumplir su trabajo.

Cuando el sensei de Espio le había solicitado manejar y preparar obstáculos dignos de un ninja, Mighty no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado.

¿Podría ser esa la oportunidad de fastidiarle el día a Espio como de costumbre? Sí. Sin duda. _Definitivamente_.

Se sintió absolutamente satisfecho cuando aquel viejo tigre aceptó la mayoría de sus propuestas para aquel examen casi suicida que había creado.

El último obstáculo planeado se desarrollaba en unas montañas cerca de los límites de Green Hill, donde debía provocar un poderoso derrumbe a la par que los ninjas batallaban en escalar la empinada.

Espio fue de los primeros en llegar al lugar y ponerse a trepar. Mighty comenzó a dar ligeros golpes a la montaña desde la cima para hacer que unas cuantas rocas medianas se desprendieran, dejando atrapados entre los montículos a dos estudiantes. El camaleón purpura sorteó con facilidad los pedruscos hasta ponerse a salvo en una pequeña cueva.

A la señal del sensei, aporreó nuevamente la estructura con más fuerza.

Piedras enormes se desprendieron desde arriba, desmoronándose con rapidez hasta hacerse pedazos contra el suelo.

Espio salió de la cueva cubierto de polvo y se balanceó con cuidado sobre un borde irregular sobresaliente de la montaña.

Mighty se asomó lo suficiente y se recostó boca abajo para admirar al camaleón escalar más y más rápido, sorteando las rocas que aún caían de manera casi imposible; simulando ser una serpiente escurriéndose por todas partes con una agilidad perfecta.

Cuando su amigo llegó a la cima, su cara delataba que no esperaba para nada verlo ahí.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Apenas los ojos topacio de Espio observaron la superficie erosionada de la montaña, se dio cuenta de que algo le estaba haciendo una pequeña sombra en su campo de visión. Levantó la mirada y la mandíbula se le cayó al suelo al encontrar al armadillo rojizo de sus problemas tarareando una cancioncilla, despreocupado.

— _Oh, oh /I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride/Taking my time on my ride…*_

El camaleón se sorprendió al verlo esbozar una sonrisa burlona al momento que se separaba del borde para que Espio terminara de trepar.

— ¿¡Mighty?! — resopló recuperando el aliento dando grandes y profundas bocanadas de aire— P-Pero, ¿Cómo? —habló mientras sacudía su traje de lino negro y limpiaba su piel de la sudoración visible.

—Gajes del oficio— exclamó cargando una piedra tan grande como una pelota playera inflada sin el menor esfuerzo—. Wu me contrato para ayudarle a crear el último examen de sus ninjas después de que le hablaras sobre mi súper fuerza y mis increíbles habilidades sobre trampas. Al parecer fui su única opción al quedarse sin personal cuando gastó todo su dinero en hentai importado— bromeó al lanzar la roca sobre su cabeza para que se desplomara cuesta abajo.

Espio enrojeció ante su mal chiste y solo atinó a sentarse a esperar a que sus compañeros y maestro aparecieran para poder ir a casa.

— ¿En serio tu creaste todo eso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Se veía claramente que no le había gustado para nada descubrir quien había estado detrás de la planeación de su misión.

—La mayoría— contestó altivo—. Aunque necesité un poco de ayuda para montarlas.

Un zumbido emergió detrás de ellos y Charmy hizo su aparición con dos botellas de agua en cada mano y una bandeja de frutas balanceándose sobre su cabeza. Vestía una camiseta blanca son la leyenda "¡Vamos ninja unicuerno!" en negritas; además, llevaba un cono de papel amarillo pegado en la frente como clara referencia suyo. La abejita se echo a los brazos del reptil mientras vitoreaba su nombre, dejando el agua y la fruta hechos un reguero por la emoción.

— ¡Muchas felicidades Espy! Fuiste todo confianza y determinación para llegar en primero— se sentó cobre su cabeza y rodeó su cuerno— ¡Arriba el ninja unicuerno!

El camaleón fulminó con la mirada a Mighty al escuchar el sobrenombre con el que lo había bautizado entre las nuevas palabras favoritas de Charmy. Él solo hizo como que Chaos le hablaba y se recostó cobre la tierra caliente de la montaña.

— ¡Esto merece un premio para Espy! —y Charmy salió volando en picada frente suya.

Espio se giró a verle con una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿En serio? ¿Charmy te ayudó? — Preguntó negando con diversión—. No me digas que Vector también me está esperando escondido detrás de obstáculo tuyo.

—Conmigo basta—le guiñó el ojo—. Además, el pequeño es un buen discípulo.

Después de unos minutos, la abejita se elevaba con dificultad al cargar con un coco maduro del tamaño de la cabezota de Knuckles –Ósea, _muuuy_ grande pero hueca –. Ambos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba a Espio comer coco con chile y limón.

Mighty le arrebató el fruto a Charmy y lo hizo girar sobre su dedo como pelota de basquetbol.

Espio solo rodó los ojos y se tumbó totalmente agotado.

Poco a poco, los demás ninjas llegaron a la meta y cuando hubieron llegado todos, el sensei apareció.

Formó a todos sus estudiantes frente a él y comenzó a dar un discurso sobre esfuerzo y prosperidad, de orgullo y de felicidad _…_

 _Aburridísimo_.

Para nada que lo peló.

Siguió jugando con el coco un buen rato, amenazando en broma a Charmy con lanzárselo para probar su fuerza. El chiquillo, decidido, se lo arrebató antes de que pudiera reclamarle y le sonrió con malicia mientras volteaba a ver al camaleón de espaldas a ellos. No actuó a tiempo al adivinar lo que quería hacer.

— ¡Espy! ¡Cáchalo! —Espio giro justo a tiempo para que la pesada fruta se estampara de lleno en toda su cara estupefacta.

Demonios. Estaba en serios problemas.

 _Chaos, reza por mí._

 _Fin de Flashback_

* * *

Llevaba ya dos horas desde el incidente por el que Espio le patearía el culo eternamente.

Era claro que no había sido su culpa pero siempre se las arreglaba para inculparlo injustamente por el simple hecho de ser un vago perezoso irresponsable de sus acciones.

Eso era cruel. Lo juzgaba simplemente por su actitud y ni siquiera se daba la oportunidad de ver más allá de él.

Charmy se había ido hace rato, asegurándole con lágrimas escurriendo de sus mejillas rojizas que no había sido su intención hacerle eso al camaleón y le prometió regresar con ayuda por si Espio no reaccionaba antes del anochecer. Abrazó al chiquillo antes de que se fuera para evitar que se sintiera peor por sus actos; no quería que el pobre Charmy cargara con toda la culpa después de todo.

Mighty se sentó a los pies de su cama y esperó. Esperó cualquier indició, pero nada. Espio respiraba plácidamente sin señales de despertar pronto. El armadillo no se separó de su lado a pesar del sueño y el hambre que amenazaban con vencerlo. No se separaría de ese ninja malhumorado por nada del mundo porque pensaba que sería la oportunidad perfecta para conocerse mejor. O para que al menos dejara de joderlo por todo lo malo que le pasa estando a su lado.

Ese, al parecer, fue su último pensamiento consiente antes de acurrucarse a los pies del colchón y empezar a roncar.

* * *

El celular de Mighty vibró bajo su barbilla por enésima vez y decidió que ya era momento de levantarse. Se talló los ojos, modorro y se fijó en los 85 mensajes que entre Charmy y Vector le habían mandado al ver que no había contestado ninguna de las 22 llamadas que le hicieron.

¿Que cómo pudo dormir con tanto escándalo? Era una habilidad bastante entrenada.

Abrió las cortinas de su habitación y la luz de la mañana lo deslumbró, terminando de despertarlo de golpe. ¡Santo Chaos! ¡Se había quedado dormido, y ni siquiera había avisado del estado de Espio al resto de los Chaotix!

 _Oh mierda_.

¡Espio!

Volteó a su cama y descubrió el sitio que el camaleón había ocupado totalmente despejado. _Carajo._ Era armadillo muerto, asado y enterrado. ¡Oh no! Vector le desgarraría completo al saber que había perdido a su amigo noqueado frente a sus narices.

Justo cuando iba a seguir insultándose mentalmente y pensar en las mil y un maneras de morir a las que podría ser expuesto, el sonido de la cadena del baño lo hizo sorprenderse.

Un camaleón somnoliento salió limpiándose la cara –con una inflamación menos visible deformando su cabeza, de la que parecía ni fijarse– y al hacer contacto visual con él, se aproximó con precaución.

—H-Hola— saludó con un tinte de alarma en su voz—. ¿Estamos en tu casa, Mighty?

Asintió despacio sin creer el comportamiento que Espio estaba mostrando. ¿Le estaba jugando una broma acaso? No, él era pésimo para el humor y todo lo que tuviera que ver con hacer reír a alguien.

Ese miedo no era fingido.

—Así es, Espio— le sonrió amable— ¿Cómo estás?

Los ojos topacio del camaleón parecieron iluminarse de pronto, y correspondió a su sonrisa con otra igual de grande.

—La verdad es que estoy algo mareado pero me siento bien sabiendo que estás aquí.

 _Wow._

 _¿Qué?_

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Espio feliz de tenerlo?

¿Era hoy el fin del mundo?

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? —Preguntó acercándose con calma por si resultara ser todo una treta y el camaleón terminara sacándole las espadas para atacarle— ¿No estás molesto por lo de ayer? — objetó para ver si los recuerdos le venían a la mente y dejaba al descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¿Ayer? — Se quedó pensativo— Solo recuerdo que hice mi examen para ser maestro ninja y lo aprobé.

— ¿Nada más? — le insistió Mighty para averiguar que le sucedía a su compañero.

—Sí, nada más— terminó la oración sentándose de nuevo en la cama—. Oye, ¿hoy sí iremos al rally de camiones monstruo al que me invitaste? —cambió sorprendentemente de tema con una emoción que parecía incontrolable.

 _Chaos, ¿es esto una bendición o un castigo?_

No podía ser lo que estaba pensando, ¿o sí?

Oh, sí.

Espio tenía amnesia. Tal vez una no muy peligrosa pero era una pérdida de memoria al fin y al cabo y que lo favorecía mucho si sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Tenía un huequito dispuesto dentro de la mente de Espio que podría rellenar para su beneficio.

Una situación increíble de la que podía colgarse para hacer que Espio lo viera de otra forma y poder afianzar los escasos vínculos de su amistad.

Espio haría lo que quisiera e iría a donde propusiera con tal de pasar tiempo juntos.

— ¿En serio quieres ir? — preguntó aún dudando de si era falsa o no la situación en la que parecía encontrarse—. Antier me dijiste que irías a tocar con Charmy y Vector en un concierto local de bandas.

—Meh— movió la mano restándole importancia—, de seguro a Vector le dará flojera asistir como siempre. Además, Charmy me dijo que escuchó hablar que él y Vanilla saldrían en una cita esta noche. ¡Y quién quiere ir si mi mejor amigo me invitó a un evento tan espectacular que no pienso perderme!

—Guau, creo que ese desodorante de feromonas que se compró si surtió efecto, o al menos fue el mínimo esfuerzo de bañarse diario para aplicárselo— bromeó moviendo las cejas graciosamente.

Jamás en su vida había escuchado la risa de Espio, y menos que surgiera por uno de sus chistes. Era de verdad un deleite verlo sostenerse la barriga y carcajear a más no poder.

Innegablemente estaba deseoso por escuchar más a ese nuevo camaleón purpura con actitud de una hoja en blanco sobre la cual podía dejar una huella más precisa sobre una amistad.

Tenía buena suerte de que una cosa así se le hubiera cruzado en el camino.

Era obvio que no lo iba a desperdiciar.

* * *

Después de dos semanas su existencia se había vuelto _casi_ perfecta.

Espio era asombroso. La habían pasado genial todos esos días haciendo actividades que en su vida se vería haciéndolos juntos: ir a un rally de camiones monstruo, participar en un concurso de comer salchichas, asistir a galerías de arte contemporáneo, acampar al aire libre, entrenar, luchar por diversión, salir a bares a tomar unos tragos y jugar billar, hasta molestar a varios de sus amigos por pura maldad…

Pero había algo que no encajaba del todo. La actitud del camaleón. A raíz de la pequeña pérdida de memoria que sufría, no recordaba todos los problemas que le había causado y que le había orillado a ser tan cerrado con él porque creía que su actitud plenamente se basaba en des obligaciones y descontrol total.

A pesar de que Espio ahora se comportaba como siempre quiso que lo hiciera con él, solo era porque Charmy le había dejado caer un coco enorme a la cabeza. Nada más.

En cualquier momento podría regresar en sí y volver a ser lo que eran. Conocidos que trataban de evitarse a toda costa; al menos por parte del de ojos topacio.

Suspiró abatido antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de los Chaotix.

Ese día, Cream había hecho un picnic para celebrar el cumpleaños de su adorado Cheese y quería que todos sus amigos fueran a felicitarlo.

Charmy le abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, le ofreció un cuenco de dulces y se fue volando dando voces de que se hacía tarde.

Momentos después, Espio apareció mostrando un semblante serio, nada propio del camaleón con el que había convivido éstas semanas, y se sentó a su lado en el sillón de la sala.

Había algo en esa mirada que Mighty detectó como un peligro eminente…

Y ¡hurra! No se equivoco.

Espio se giró a verle con una fría mirada que parecía delatar que tenía ojos de hielo color miel.

— ¿Me puedes explicar el por qué no me dijiste lo que sucedió después de realizar mi examen? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me tiraron un coco y sufrí un breve episodio de amnesia por dos semanas? — y he ahí al Espio de siempre de vuelta.

Mighty se quedó mudo por unos instantes al ver como toda su buena suerte se iba al traste. ¿Qué debía hacer? Consideró que la verdad era la única manera de no salir tan mal parado del asunto.

—Me alegra que hayas recuperado la memoria— susurró con los ojos y las orejas gachas—. No creas que fue por maldad que no te dije nada, fue simplemente porque creí que así podrías darte el tiempo de conocerme antes de juzgarme.

—Explícate.

Mighty levantó la mirada y descubrió la ansiedad reflejada en esos orbes topacio.

—Tú siempre me cerrabas. Al principio pensé que porque no te caía bien, pero conforme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta de que es porque piensas que soy muy problemático cuando no lo soy…— Espio le miró con ironía—, bueno, no todo el tiempo. Pero nunca lo hubieras sabido porque jamás me quisiste más cerca de ti. Entenderé si estás molesto y no quieres verme ya.

No tuvo el valor para verle otra vez a los ojos y se entretuvo jugueteando con las manos en lo que esperaba cualquier cosa: desde una buena regañida hasta un discurso moral sobre el cómo no aprovecharse de alguien con amnesia.

Pero, la respuesta fue totalmente distinta.

—Mighty, no digas eso— Espio le tomó de los hombros para hablar cara a cara—. Yo soy el que debería disculparme por haberte hecho esos desplantes que no merecías y el siempre tratarte como si no fueras más que molestias. Estos días me sirvieron para ver más allá de mis ojos y poder apreciarte de verdad como el amigo que siempre me has demostrado ser. Eres parte importante de mi vida, armadillo. Siempre quiero que sea así.

Mighty sonrió y alzó su puño hacia Espio.

— ¿Amigos?

—Amigos— contestó el camaleón mientras chocaban puños.

Ambos se sonrieron y dieron por hecho que sus lazos se habían fortalecido mucho más de lo que hubieran esperado.

* * *

Termine UwU

Espero que le haya gustado y he aquí solo la pequeña referencia dada en este fic:

* Se trata de la canción de Ride de Twenty One Piltos.

Eso es todo. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
